The Bunker/Episodes
The episodes of The Bunker here. You can add to it as long as your in the main cast. So what are you waiting for? The Season 3 Finale of P&F? MAKE THOSE EPISODES! NOTICE: DUE TO TOO MANY UN-FINISHED/UN-MADE EPISODES, DO NOT ADD ANYMOAR EPISODES UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE. Key * = Finished Episode ** = In Progress *** = Unmade Season 1 #Pilot: The gang finds teh Bunker... * #Hungering for Some Games: Redsox (after reading The Hunger Games), becomes paranoid, and thinking that North America has become Panem, just like in teh books. ACF and MissingNo. try to tell him that it's only in teh books, but Redsox doesn't believe them. * #Boredom: Everyone get's bored.. * #The Cake: People crave cake, but they forgot it's a lie... * #Game Addict: MissingNo begins to get more addicted to an old video game and cannot listen to the gang. * #The Legend of Hermione: Hermione, the princess of London, is kidnapped by the reincarnation of Miley Cirius, who kidnaps Hermione. Now Mochlum was chosen by the Goddess to go to the surface to save her. * #Impossible Keyboard: Tornadospeed makes an impossible keyboard for no reason. * #A CCs and Cream-Centered Episode: See how CCs and Cream has to deal with the Bunker! * #Going to EVIL: A gang member dissapears overnight, and the rest believe that they were lured to Justin Bieber. * #Missin' Chicken: When the bunker runs out of fried chicken, people start to go insane... * #Torture: Justin Bieber finds the bunker. He stays outside the bunker and sings all of his songs five times until the gang comes out. * #The 4th Wall: The gang becomes aware of the fourth wall and attempts to fix the wall before the show is destroyed. ** #Prank Day: Today is Prank Day (NOT April Fools) and everyone is pranking each oher. But Justin Bieber and those teens might ruin it... * #The Epic Search: Someone stole all the M&M cookies so MarioPhineas76, CCs, and Dan go search for them and fins out who stole them. ** #Final Bran-tasy! - CC00 and the gang try out Final Bran-tasy and keep eating until it ACTUALLY TASTES LIKE FOOD! * #THE MOON EPISODE!: The gang goes to The Moon for Moon Ice Cream. ** #Negativity: Phineas and Ferb find their molecular seperator in the Archieves, but it accidentally fires at everyone, seperating their personalities. * #Boredom 2: The Return of Boring-ness: After someone messes with the Boring-inator, everyone in The Bunker gets boring. Again. * #I Knew This Day Would Come Part 1 Justin Bieber and the teens kidnappes Rainbow Dash, Dan, and a user. The gang must find them before it's too late! * #I Knew This Day Would Come Part 2: Same thing as above, but this time, the gang finds out that the 3 have been brainwashed. * #I Knew This Day Would Come Part 3: Same thing as above, but after the 3 are back to normal, they must fight the teens, and J.B. The season finale, leading up to Season 2. ** Season 2 #Escaped! - Meanwhile VManJustice was getting to the top of the Tower for a party with the party ponies ** #The Bunker Vacation - Everyone decides to go on vacation to the Mushroom Kingdom, but Mochlum's subconciousness gets destroyed and the Moon is about to crash into them. * #I Want to See the War End: The users become homesick of their life before the war. ** #Without a Bunker: After an accident destroys the Bunker, the gang must try to repair it before Justin Bieber finds out. ** #Valentines Day Special: The Bunker celebrates Valentines Day but it goes horribly wrong after a teen nuke comes in. *** #Llama Food: Another llama attacks Bill the llama and steals all his food. Bill crys so hard the gang has to look for the food. ** #Lucky Nickle - Kh2cool finds a lucky nickle and the Bunker will do anything for it so Kh2cool asks to do everything he wanted. *** #DJ Roomba: The "ghost" of DJ roomba 'haunts" the Bunker. *** #Movie Night: After the inhabitants fight their way to the only movie theater left in America, the users argue over what to see. *** #Trapped Inside: Someone (most likely the teens) has set landmines around the Bunker and leaves the gang isolated. ** #Los Bunkerles: Thanks to some colorful magic, the Bunker is transformed into a lively, bustling city full of cartoon characters, but the city is forced to keep down because of the Autotunerz. (To be finished by CCs and Cream) ** #A Normal Day in the Bunker: It just happens that today is just a normal day for the Bunker and the Autotunerz. (To be finished by CCs and Cream) ** #The Big Dream Escape!!: The Bunker is trapped in the Realm of Nightmares by the cursed Mare. (To be made by CCs and Cream) *** #It's Science: Everyone starts getting obsessed with science. *** #Finding the Golden: VManJustice and crew find a golden Stone in the bunker ** #Bowling : Crybaby Tom hurts his finger at the bowling alley when the gang goes bowling. ** #Winter Wrap Up: The ponies try to wrap up winter, only to fail. *** #The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Super Mario Galaxy: The Bunker gets a new copy of Super Mario Galaxy. But then one day, Tornadospeed begins writing down the solutions to difficult Galaxies. When the bunker gets frusterated, they all want to read the solutions... *** #Meap & Bleap: The episode about the twin brothers, Meap and Bleap *** #Teh Cores: The Personality Cores go on an ADVENTURE! *** #Cheese: The whole Bunker goes crazy for cheese. ** #The ePISOde that doesn't hAAAAve good gramMEr: nobudy uses grammar goodly ** #Twilight vs Twilight at Twilight: Twilight Sparkle and the users battle the twihards. *** #Apparaation: Upon hearing he is magical, Bob tries to apparate and ends up in two. On Justin Bieber's lawn! ** #New Friend, More Space: Affenpinscher moves in and nearly fills the bunker with all his dogs. *** #Combustion Reaction: Tornadospeed finds Cave Johnson at the depeest floor of the Bunker and they make Combustable lemons. *** #The Soul Swords Act 1: Edge Blade: CCs and Cream has discovered two sacred relics in the attic. They are two sacred swords that together holds the balance of the world's purities and the world's impurities. This, however, may get the Autotunerzs' attention. Will CCs and Cream keep the sacred swords a secret, or will everyone, including the Bunker, get suspicious of him and take it? (To be finished by CCs and Cream) ** Season 3 #The Soul Swords Act 2: X-Calibur: SPOILERZ (To be made by CCs and Cream) *** #Company Takeover: MarioPhineas76 creats a company that starts to get popular and taking over the Earth especially and The Autotunerz want his company stop. So MP76 and his friends try to protect his company, but MP76 gets more bad as his company expands. ** #The Powerpuff Girls Episode: Tile. Oh, and apperences by...Uh...The Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpunk Girls. ** #The episode about Rawrlego, Affenpinscher, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle and probably the episode with the longest title, wouldn't you agree?: The four in the title go to the store to buy dog food and oatmeal. then they sing a song about how good food is and pet Affenpinscher's dogs and realize the episode's description has bad grammar and then eat and then yea so umm and then cake. And then they try to be serious *** #Accents: The gang uses accents to annoy other surviovrs who aren't in the bunker. *** #The Fifth Wall: Derpy Hooves makes up "the 5th wall" *** #The Sword Part 1:the gang suit up for a sword in the bunker *** #The Sword Part 2:The Gang Finally founded the sword for the top of the bunker *** #The Walrus Episode : Pinkie Pie adopts a colony of walruses, but they quickly annoy the residents of the Bunker. ** #Drop The Moon: Fredthefish drops the moon on the bunker, and the only one who can stop him is Yoshi. *** #NERP NERP: The users start maing random noises. *** #The Cakey Sequel: Tornadospeed and the gang crave cake again. #It's P&F: At2D All Over Again: Phineas and Ferb discover that Perry is a sercet agent. Will Major Mongram discover it? Or will the gang cover it up? ** #Chating:The Gang Chat *** #DA MOVIE (EPISODE)!!!!!!: Redsox remembers about The Hunger Games parody script he made in the Final Brantasy episode, and he vows to make it. ** #Granpuff: The Narrow Gauge engines join The Bunker. *** #Sleeping: The Bunker oversleeps for nothing. *** #Bulldog: Affenpinscher's bulldog gets loose. *** #You Can't Win That: The users make a fair for the fictional characters who disapprove. *** #Four Little Potatoes: Rawrlego finds 4 potatoes on the ground. *** #A Bad Day for Derpy: Derpy has a bad day *** #The Refreshment Lady: The users find a obviously fake refreshment stand when hiking, but Bill falls for it and the gang has to free him. *** #Trucks!: The teens learn to drive and smash into the bunker about 50 million times. (49,876,354 times exactly) *** #Home Last: everybody misses their old homes *** #Rock n' Roll: The teens tortue the bunker with music for pet rocks. *** #Special Chimney: The gang has to find a chimney *** #Steamroller: Jim finds a steamroller *** #The Mountain Adventure: The users go hiking. *** Season 4 #Kh2cool is a little 2cool: Kh2cool runs into a gang of bikers and they tell him that he can become one of them,but his friends aren't happy with what he's done because he's turned into a jerk. ** #Meet the Bitstrips: The gang meets Buddy,Betty,Bitty,Harry and Blondie. *** #Three Wishes: a lepachan gives the Space Core three wishes and he sends the bunker unto the moon. Now Kh2cool and Gaepora( who were getting nachos) must find the lepachan and get the unker back to earth! ** *note: this is the saint patrick day's specail* #Something's Not Right Here...: When someone uses the Least-Likely-Thing-Inator on ACF, ACF starts acting girly girl. The Bunker must get her back to normal before the effects last FOREVER! ** #North Apartment: Redsox becomes addicted to South Park, but he doesn't want to get both shows to get more controversal, so he does eveything to hide his new love. *** #Eye of the Kool Aide: Banjosnape gets morphed with Kool Aide with the "combinde bascailly everything" made by Kururu and tries to revive it after losing it.*** #Lost on an Island Part 1:Alternater Phineas finds a map too find some barried treasure,so Phineas and Ferb make the Bunker gang a pirate ship to set sale for the treasure,little did they know Justin Beiber is also after the treasure. ** #Lost on an Island Part 2:Continuing Where the previous episode left off half of the gang starting looking around the tropical part of the jungle,Kh2cool,Awesomecartoonfan01,Pinkie Pie & Greg slit up while Mochlum,Ferb,Faves3000,Mariophineas76,CCs and Cream and Geopora explored the jungle of the island looking for treasure. ** #Lost on an Island Part 3:Justin Beiber and his gang of teenagers finally made it to Pirate Island,the gang still hasn't found the treasure but Justin Beiber hired a scientest to make a gold scanner so they can find the treasure,but more trouble comes with robot,cowboys and space men attack. ** #/Scientist Time/: CompliensCreator00 teams up with some evil scientists by accident, NOT KNOWING they want to destroy The Bunker. ** #Prof Wright vs Dr.Social Studies:Complienscreator00 joins the Education Games (basically the collesuim were you test you knownledge on your favorite education) CC00 signed up for Science,but CC00 met his new nemesis Dr.Social Studies and now Prof Wright needs to beat Dr.Social Studies and prove who's the best. ** #Random Man:The Bunker gang takes a break from going on adventure,because when Mochlum's dvd of an episode of Random Man.So the Bunker gang watches the tv show's episode. *** #/What Are We Doing in a Computer?/ - The cast constantly breaks the fourth wall.** #Mochlum and the Old Guys - Mochlum and The Random Old Men go fishing but get interupted by Justin Bieber so they start a competition. ** #Bunker BC:The episode takes place 9000 years ago during the time of Dinasours and Caveman. *** #SMART-NESS TAKES OVAR!: After someone brought in smart sandwichs, everyone ate them and are acting smart. Can anyone stop this before it gets out of hand? ** #The Worse time of his life - Kh2cool has the worst time of his life when Justin Beiber and the teen celeberties force him to go to Mcdonalds with him,but there car crashes and now Kh2cool survive in the wilderness surronded by his worst enemy's. *** #In Trial - Justin Beiber sues the Bunker after Rainbow Dash hits Justin Beiber in the face with a frying pan,so The Bunker is now in trial of being guilty so they must not be guilty. ** #I knew this rescue would come - This episode is a flashback told during the episode I knew this day would come,it sets the story during that episode but what happens with Kh2cool's side of the story. ** #I knew this rescue would come Part 2 - The episode continues with I knew this rescue would come,with part 2 of Kh2cool's story and the finale of the episode. ** #The Camping Episode - The Bunker goes camping in the wilderness. *** #Stepping into Shoes - The Bunker bets Justin Beiber they can't go a hole week in another person's life, so Justin Beiber bets he can,but everyone finds it tough living in other people's shoes. *** #World Without ACF Part 1: When 10FCA acciendly injures ACF, everyone wonders if she will make it... The 3 parter is also one of the darkest episodes in the series. ** #100: The gang become self-aware of the show, and the creators decide to cancel The Bunker. (PART 1 OF 2) * #101: The gang does everything to keep the show on-air, even going to WAY EXTREME MEASURES. (PART 2 OF 2) *** #Kash Invades: Kash invades the bunker and stalks everyone. ** #Whitney: Rawrlego, Affenpinscher, Rheax, and Jim are set off to battle Whitney. *** Season 5 #Cranky Bugs: Bugs invade the bunker ** #Cute Pets:the gang found pets for the bunker *** #Kidnapped!: A user is kidnapped by 10FCA and the other opposites. *** #He is the one...: MP76 is the chosen one to save the universe from the evil Microsoft and COD gods. *** #Rawr: The Bunker is visited by RAWRBECCA BLACK. (CCs and Cream Approved :p) *** #Filler: The filler episode where all we do is filler for the episode below. *** #World Without ACF Part 2: To everyone's sadness, ACF dies. How will the Bunker do without there half human, half cartoon friend? *** #World Without ACF Part 3: When everyone finds out that ACF can be brought back, they set out to find that way. *** #Dr.Social Studies Returns :Complienscreator00's worst enemy Dr.Social Studies returns and he wants to have a rematch with CC00,but this time he is not holding back. *** #He's One,we've lost.....:This episode is a tv movie,Justin Beiber and he's disney channel teen lackey's finally win the war between The Bunker and the teens,which force the Bunker to have no choice but to seperate and return home,the gang misses each other and they refuse to let Justin Beiber win so they come up with a plan to trick Justin Beiber into them returning to war. *** #Money in Pockets:The Bunker gets a huge fortune after selling all over their Call of Duty games they've accidentally bought thinking it was GTA,now they are filthy stinking rich and are having fun with their money. ** #Maka Hate You : Fredthefish gets extremely enraged when someone cheats on Maka Wuhu in Mario Kart 7, so he sends a virus to them, not knowing it's Justin Beiber. Justin Beiber then plots his revenge. *** #IT'S A TRAP! : A gorilla (Actually Justin bieber in disguise) tries to sell popsicles to everyone. they are infected.(To be made by Moon snail) ** #Da Traen Ried: The cast rides on a train to Europe, for a vacation. SPOILERS: CC00 dies.** #Edd: The gang hear about the death of their favorite UsTube animator, Edd Gould, and they plan to go back in time, and prevent him from dying. (Made in memory of Edd Gould: 1988-2012)** #Wiggle: A dance party goes bad after a cat blows up a chicken.* #Hello, I'm Bob: Justin Bieber uses a "brillant diguise' and uses the name "Bob" to snoop around in the bunker. ** #The final straw: Moon snail, Max, Bob and tornado have to fight the Straw king to save their bunker. shall they make it? ** #CaMeO!:Gang Find The Caemo's *** #Dear, Kash: CCBro tames a Kash, clones it, and tames the clones. Yet they take over the bunker when no one's looking. ** #Gourds: EEEEEEEEVIL GOURDS! *** #We only need brains : A zombie apocalypse happens near the bunker. they bring out the peashooters and axes. (SPOILER: CCBro dies) ** #The clone wars: Clones of bunkered users have been spotted in snorlax ST., and they need to stop them!*** #It's still going on: The clones have not yet been defeated, will they survive? *** #this can't be!: Moon snail and molochium are kidnapped and replaced by their clones. *** #Chuck's Baconland : Chuck makes some bacon but Derpy accidently adds a cloning potion into the bacon which makes The bunker fill up with bacon! * #Snowstorm: Skooey recalls his time eing stuck in a snowstorm for 15 hours. *** #Journey to Pancakes:The Bunker wakes up in the morning feeling like P.Diddity,so The Warner Siblings make Pancakes but their all out of Pancake Dough so they need to good to pancake island and find pancakes on pancake mountain. ** #The Forth Wall is tired of being broken:The Forth Wall complains to the Bunker to stop breaking the forth wall and he's sick of being broken everday and he just wants to be a normal person just like them. (Being made by Kh2cool) *** #Journey to the Pilot:Phineas and Ferb make a time machine that takes the Bunker back in time to when they first found the Bunker,but before they can go back the time machine is destroyed and their stuck in he first episode. Season 6 #The Bunker Future - Past CC00 helps them by inventing a new time machine but they wind up in the future! #Happy Easter - The Bunker celebrates Easter,when they get a note on the front door saying The Easter Bunny has been kidnapped by Justin Beiber and needs to be rescued or else there will no longer be easter the Bunker must save him. #ADD EPISODE! #Death DOESN'T Occur In The Family - After ANTOHER death, Soinc puts The Bunker unde "Saftey Mode" #Showing the power: The mystery morpher Comes to the bunker, suprising everyone making them think llewxam is back. #ADD EPISODE! #I wanna be a snail again: Moon snail wishes to be a snail once again, and they do magic powers #ADD EPISODE! #Quagsire's cheese incidence: Quagsire comes to the bunker with magical cheese, but it ends up bad. #The Reviving - CC00, CCBro, and a few others are revived! Yet something strange happens: THEIR SOULS ARE POSSESED! #The Muppet Epishowd! - Muppets show up in the bunker! YAAAAAAAAAAY! (flaps arms uncontrollably) #Pigy the Giant Hungry Thing: After mourning for Nommy, The Evil People get a giant thing they call Pigy and realese it into The Bunker! (SPOILERS: Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward die) #Dat Episode were GPS actally DOES something...NOT! This Is when GPS does something!** #Dawn of the Dinosaurs: Two dinosaurs come to The Bunker. ** #ADD EPISODE! #ADD EPISODE! #The Final Countdown - The apcoylyspe comes, so everybody hides in a basment. Beliving it is the end, people reveal secrets. But let's face it, not everyone is going to come out of there alive........... #A very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, short episode with a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, long title : Turns out, episode 150 was just a dream and that none of the secrets or deaths in there were real! Movies *The Bunker Musical Movie!! *Bunker the Movie *Random-ness Wiki (Part 1 of The Trilogy Prequel) *Random-ness Wiki II (Part 2 of the Trilogy Prequel) *Random-ness Wiki III (Part 3 of the Trilogy Prequel) DVD *The Bunker: Half Human, Half Cartoon *The Bunker: Potatoes are for Humans *The Bunker: Still Alive *The Bunker: The Epic End *The Bunker Specialthon! Category:The Bunker Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Random Works! Category:Majora's Mask